Sunrise
by WordNerd1977
Summary: The morning after Shorty's death, Waverly is struggling. But when she sees Nicole out for a jog, her morning get remarkably better...although more confusing.


Waverly had spent the night of Shorty's memorial service with Champ in his room above the bar. It had been emotionally draining, and not being able to truly talk with people about what had happened to Shorty was difficult. Folks had hung around drinking late into the night, causing an exhausted Waverly to crawl into Champ's bed in the wee hours of the morning after cleaning and closing up all alone. Champ was already asleep, and Waverly passed out almost immediately.

However, as exhausted as she had been, Waverly was wide awake only a few hours later. The sun wasnt even peeking out yet, but her mind was far too busy to rest. She thought about Dolls and Gus taking Wynonna home, and told her not to worry; that things would be better tomorrow. Waverly wondered how anything could be better today. It felt like the Revenants were everywhere, all the time...that they were winning. They didn't care who they hurt, or killed, to bring down the heir. There were so many of them, and Wynonna only had a very small team to back her up.

She remembered Officer Haught coming to express her condolences; Waverly could see the depth of sympathy evident in the red head's brown eyes; her strong, warm hands expressed an understanding Waverly had never felt from anyone. The intensity of feelings Waverly always experienced when she saw, or even simply thought about, Officer Nicole Haught was unsettling.

Waverly turned her head to look at Champ, taking in the night's growth of stubble in the dark. And before she could control her thoughts, she wondered what Nicole's smooth skin would feel like against her fingertips, against her lips. She looked back at the ceiling, breathing deeply, trying to focus her thoughts by staring at a single spot. But she felt too fidgety, so she slowly got out of bed and stood looking out the window at the dark and empty street. She thought that maybe some fresh air would help clear her head. So she pulled on clothes from an overnight bag she kept in the Jeep, and ran fingers through her hair.

Outside, she took a deep breath of crisp, clean air. And then another. She felt better already. She walked down the street to where her Jeep was parked and climbed onto the hood, scooting back to lean against the windshield. Waverly sighed and closed her eyes, her mind was still busy, but at least she didn't feel like she was suffocating.

Her mind was so busy, in fact, that she didn't hear the steady footfalls coming down the sidewalk. Nor did she immediately hear the panting coming from the front of the Jeep. But when the sound finally resonated, she sat up quickly, afraid of what she might find. Instead, what she saw was a sweaty Nicole grinning at her. Waverly couldn't speak, she was too busy looking. Looking at Nicole in a pink sports bra, her toned arms and firm stomach exposed, hands on slim hips. She was looking at Nicole's long legs in tight black leggings. She was watching Nicole's heavy breathing.

Nicole gave Waverly all the time she needed to look. She didn't want to scare or embarrasse Waverly, she wanted her to feel safe and comfortable with whatever she was feeling. So, when Waverly brought her stunned eyes back up, Nicole smiled gently and said "Hi."

Waverly swallowed and cleared her throat. "What the Hell are you doing out here? You scared the shit out of me!"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, swept a hand up and down her body, "I'm on my run. What are YOU doing out here? Why aren't you at home?"

"I spent the night with Champ, but I couldn't sleep."

Nicole desperately tried not to roll her eyes, but she wasn't completely successful. And Waverly saw it, but really didn't want to discuss Champ's charms with Nicole, so she just let it go. Instead, she said "You run at like 4 am?"

"Yep"

"Everyday?"

"Most days, yeah."

"Wow. Why so early?"

Nicole shrugged. "I guess I got used to it when I was in high school. I had practices before and after school so I would get up early to run. It help get me ready for the day. It carried through into college. Then in the city running early meant fewer people out and about. And here..."she shrugged again. "It's peaceful."

Waverly was entranced by this woman: her voice, her eyes, her mouth. Everything about her just felt effortless. She seemed so confident in her own skin. And Waverly wanted so much to know her better. So, without thinking, she just blurted, "do you...would you like to do something? With me? Right now?"

Nicole's smile was breath taking. "Do I have time to go freshen up and change?"

"Yes. But hurry. I have to go get my stuff but I will meet you at your place in a few minutes?"

Nicole agreed and gave Waverly directions to her apartment before turning to jog off. Waverly watched the woman a few moments before groaning to herself. "Spending MORE time with her is NOT going to help clear my head."

X

Waverly sat in her Jeep outside Nicole's apartment a short time later, her mind frantic as she waited. What was she doing here? She should be back in bed with her BOYFRIEND. But the minute the door of the upstairs apartment opened, and Waverly watched Nicole hurry down the stairs, she knew there was nowhere else she wanted to be at this moment.

Nicole hopped into the Jeep and absolutely beamed when she looked over at Waverly. "So, where are we going?"

Waverly put the Jeep in gear and smiled back. "It's a surprise. Now buckle up, Officer Haught."

X

The sky was beginning to lighten as Waverly pulled to a stop below a water tower and pointed up at it.

Nicole looked shocked. "We're going up there?"

Waverly nodded, getting out of the Jeep. "Yep. You scared?"

Nicole got out and looked up at the water tower. "I'm not scared, Wave. It's illegal."

Waverly snorted and grabbed Nicole's hand to drag her over to the ladder. "Who's gonna tell? You?"

"No, not me." The taller woman let herself be pulled by Waverly, she knew would follow this woman anywhere.

Looking straight up the ladder, Nicole was feeling nervous. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she WAS afraid of falling...and dying. "Sooo...who goes first?" Her voice sounded a lot more calm than she felt inside.

Waverly stepped up, putting her foot on the first rung. "I will. You can catch me if I fall."

"God, Waverly! Don't say shit like that!" Waverly just laughed.

And so they climbed, and climbed, and climbed. Nicole was gasping when they finally reached the walkway. "And I thought...I was in...shape!"

Waverly smiked and took Nicole's hand again, leading her around to the other side of the tower. "It's amazing up here, Wave!" Nicole spoke softly.

Waverly sat down and patted the spot next to her. "I know. I love coming up here." She heard Nicole groan before she amended what she had just said. "Oh no! Not that! I love coming up here ALONE, to think. No pressures of being an Earp. Nothing and no one but me."

Nicole was watching Waverly's profile, watched her eyes lose focus. "Why did you bring me here? I feel like I am intruding on your sanctuary."

Waverly's hand reached out for Nicole's, then she turned to look into Nicole's eyes for a moment before she spoke. "I've...I've never known anyone I connected with through a glance. When you look at me, you see me. I don't have any idea what I'm feeling. Well..." she chuckled softly and looked back out at the horizon "I do. But it's confusing."

Nicole gave Waverly's hand a squeeze and looked out at the horizon. They were quiet as they watched the sun begin to rise. The sky was filling with beautiful colors, scattered clouds enhancing the effect.

When Nicole heard Waverly sigh, she glanced over to see her friend leaning her head back, eyes closed. "You ok, Wave?"

Waverly smiled. "I'm good. Yesterday was pretty shitty, and Gus said today would be better. I didn't believe her, I didn't know how it could be. But if this moment is the only good part of my day, then I will still go to bed happy tonight. I know I should feel guilty about that. Because of Champ. Because Shorty's gone. Because of a whole list of shit."

Nicole's heart was breaking, so reached over and cupped Waverly's cheek, gently turning her face. When Waverly's eyes opened, when they looked into her own, Nicole spoke softly but emphatically. "Waverly Earp. You deserve to be happy. You do not owe anyone anything. Not Champ. Not your family. No one. Choose your path based on what is inside you: your heart, your mind, your desires."

Waverly covered Nicole's hand against her cheek, holding it firmly in place, her eyes filled with tears at Nicole's kind words. "I don't know how to do that, Nicole. I don't know what I want."

Nicole smiled softly "You will."

They sat that way, looking at each other; Nicole's thumb caressing Waverly's cheek. It was intense. And as hard as Nicole tried, she couldn't keep her eyes from slipping down to Waverly's lips. When Waverly's tongue slipped out to wet her lips, Nicole nearly lost all control over her body. However, she couldn't manage to stop the soft moan that slipped out, causing her to panic. She looked back into Waverly's eyes, but didn't see any fear or disgust in them. Instead, Waverly pulled Nicole's hand from her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

Nicole took a deep breath at the feel of Waverly's lips against her skin, her heart was pounding. She croaked out "Wave..."

But Waverly interrupted her. "We should probably get going."

There was no other response for Nicole to give than a nod and an "Alright."

The climb down the ladder was difficult for a different reason from the climb up. Focus was needed so as to not miss a rung, and then fall to their deaths. However, they both had a lot of thoughts on their minds, and lots of feelings in their hearts. Luckily they both made it down unscathed.

Nicole was just reaching for the door handle when she felt herself turned around and Waverly's body against her, arms wrapped around her back. There was no way Nicole was going to pass on a Waverly hug, so she wrapped the smaller woman in her arms. It felt like their bodies were built for each other, they fit together well, and it felt so right. They stood there, giving comfort to each other.

Waverly was fighting tears until the moment Nicole said "I've got you. I always will." And the dam that Waverly had built years ago finally broke; years of pain, loneliness and frustration poured out. She had no idea how long it lasted, but when she began to calm down she realized they were sitting on the ground and Nicole was holding her in her lap, alternating between stroking her hair and rubbing her back. Waverly also noticed how wet her tears had made Nicole's sweatshirt. Her voice was weak and raw when she said "I'm sorry."

Nicole held her tighter and made shushing sounds. When Waverly's breathing had calmed down, Nicole asked "Feeling better?"

Before answering, Waverly thought about it for a minute, evaluated her well being. "I do."

"Good."

Waverly sighed, "Where did you come from, Nicole Haught? You waltz into my bar and turn my world upside down. I'm with Champ. He's been there for so long. He's..." she trailed off, not knowing what she was trying to say.

"He's safe." Nicole supplied.

Waverly nodded. "Yeah. He is."

"Hey, I get it. I don't want anything FROM you, Waverly. Only FOR you. I want you to be happy. I want you to feel appreciated."

Waverly didnt respond, so they just sat there a bit longer.

Finally Nicole gave Waverly a squeeze and broke the silence. "I suppose we should head back. I have to work later, and based on the sounds from your phone...someone is eager to find you."

Waverly groaned as she stood up, turning to help Nicole stand.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Waverly looked up at her, "Can you drive a stick?"

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Pfft. Would I would have offered if I couldn't."

Waverly grinned.

In the Jeep, heading back to town, Waverly checked her phone and sighed. "It's Champ." She muttered.

Nicole tried to remain positive for Waverly's sake. "He just wants to make sure you're ok. You were gone when he woke up, after all."

Waverly tossed her phone down, and looked out the window. "No. He wants me to bring him coffee and breakfast burritos."

The rest of the drive into town was quiet. When Nicole slowed to park at Shorty's Bar, Waverly said "let's take you home first. Then I'm going to go home. I'm exhausted, and I just want to curl up in my own bed. Champ can get his own damn breakfast."

At Nicole's place, they got out of the Jeep and both started talking at the same time. Nicole gestured for Waverly to go first. So she did. "Thank you for today. It was very...cathartic. I didn't expect today to start out this way...but I suppose that's how some of the best memories are made."

Nicole smiled at her, her eyes soft. "I agree. I got up for a jog and then I saw you...and...well..." She trailed off and shrugged. She took a deep breath, "Anyway, you ok to drive home?"

"Oh sure, I'm fine. Better than fine, really. I'm tired, but I feel...I feel good. Thank you. For...well...just thank you."

Nicole pulled her friend into a last hug. "Absolutely anytime, Wave. Anytime you need me, I will be there. Call me. Text me. Just come over." She kissed the top of the smaller woman's head. "Now drive safe, and get some rest."

Waverly watched as Nicole headed back up the stairs, and just as Nicole was about to enter her apartment she turned to wave. Waverly returned the gesture and then Nicole disappeared. Leaving Waverly to feel sad, and happy, and sleepy, but most of all...confused


End file.
